Toadal Drama Island Episode 9 Name Was Too Long
by ILVGwebmaster
Summary: The ninth script of my former video series, Toadal Drama Island. A crossover between TDI and Mario. If I get enough positive reception I'll post the rest of the episodes after 11.


Toadal Drama Island Episode 9 "Obstacles Faced on the Path to Victory"

1. Lakitu: Last time on Toadal Drama Island.

2. Jimmy: Toad decided to get some new slaves since Bobei is getting sick of doing all the dirty work.

3. Lakitu: The Campers faced off in 5 different Butler themed challenges to find out which team had the best and hardest working members.

4. Jimmy: In the end, the Killer Koopas gained victory due to Wario's laziness in the final challenge, putting a majority of votes on him.

5. Lakitu: Little did his team know, he had a trick up his sleeve. while cleaning he stole an immunity mushroom from Toad.

6. Jimmy: Wario played the idol, assuming Sheldon would be voted out in his place.

7. Lakitu: But his plan backfired due to Toad not allowing the idol's use and was sent packing.

8. Toad; The campers have faced many obstacles… But this will be the BIGGEST ONE YET! Find out what happens net on Toadal. Drama. ISLAND!

(Opening Theme)

(New Scene; Mario is Watching Morton, Wendy, and Larry screw around)

9. Mario: Hmm…

(Confessional)

10. Mario: The kids could be a nice asset to my alliance… However I can't all to the merge… We'll see which can make the best impression on me before the elimination. Hehe… This'll be fun…

(End)

(New Scene; Killer Koopas)

11. Roy: I need an alliance…

(Iggy walks by; Roy grabs him and throws him to the floor)

12. Roy: MAKE AN ALLIANCE WITH ME!

13. Iggy: Ahhh! –Cries- don't punch me anywhere in the eyes, teeth, or below the belt!

14. Lemmy: What thee heck is happening here

15. Roy: I'M KINDLY ASKING THE GEEK TO JOIN AN ALLIANCE WITH ME!

16. Iggy: You tackled me to the ground and started screaming at me!

17. Roy: I have kindness problems, okay?

18. Ludwig: No doubt about that…

19. Roy: NOBODY ASKED YOU, BRAINY!

20. Ludwig: Now how do you expect anyone to join up with you with that kind of attitude?

21. Roy: I'm… I'm… Sssss….

22. Iggy: Huh?

23. Roy: I said I'm su-su-su…

24. Lemmy: Didn't quite get that?

25. Roy: SORRY OKAY!

26. Ludwig: Now how did those words taste?

27. Roy: Like a deep fried donkey turd buried in the soil of Africa for 15 years…

28. Lemmy, Iggy, Ludwig: Eww…

(New Scene; Main Lodge)

29. Toad: Who's ready for the next challenge?

30. Yoshi: Why do you keep asking that? You know we'll either reply with no or just a moan.

31. Toad: Psh. don't judge me! Anyway, today's challenge is the obstacle conqueror! Basically, I'll ask each of you the hardest video game obstacle you have to face the you'll need to beat it to gain a block. You'll use your blocks to build a bridge to the other side of a trench. First team to get enough blocks to make it to the other side wins! I'll ask you individually what the hardest video game obstacle is for you and them we'll get started!

(New Scene; Toad is with Petey and Larry)

32. Toad: So Petey, you take way too many side quests. Larry, you can't beat a game without cheating!

33. Larry: Hey! Liar!

34. Dr. Hax: HAX!

35. Larry: Okay fine you're right! Jeez!

36. Toad: So to get your block you gotta get to the flagpole at the end of the level without distractions and without cheating… GO!

(New scene; Roy and Morton)

37. Toad: Roy, you can never stop hurting people. Morton, you are obsessed with cake! So, I'm locking you both in this room. Roy, if you hurt Morton you lose. Morton. If you eat the cake in the corner of the room you lose. If you can last 10 hours without going insane I'll give you your block!

(New scene; Campers are hanging out in the main lodge waiting for their challenge)

38. Lemmy: Sucks to wait…

39. Iggy: Especially when we know what's gonna happen once he calls our names… I'm not ready to train a chain chomp yet!

40. Toad: Iggy, I've got a rabid bloodthirsty chain chomp here with your name on it!

41. Iggy: -Squeal-

(Boo and Dry Bones are talking; Iggy is running around being chased by a Chain Chomp in the background)

42. Dry Bones: So what was your obstacle? Mine's being broken into pieces!

43. Boo: M-Mine is…

44. Dry Bones: No need to be embarrassed! You can tell me!

45. Boo: Well mine is… Killing the enemies…

46. Dry Bones: Uh…

(Confessional)

47. Dry Bones: Boo has a fear of killing things. Like when we were hunting. Which is weird because she's dead! Like me! Unless… That's what causes it…

(End)

(New Scene; Yoshi and Toad are standing over a pit of spikes)

48. Toad: Spikes? Seriously, what are you, Megaman?

(Megaman falls from the sky randomly and falls into the pit)

49. Megaman: OW! MY LASER CANNON!

50. Yoshi: So you want me to jump in THERE?

51. Toad: Yep! –Pushes-

52. Toad: -Blood splatters on face- Oh… Well here's your block… When you… Ahem… Are done being dead…

(New Scene; Nintendo headquarters)

56. Toad: Due to the fact that you've never been in a Mario game, your challenge is to apply as a new character.

57. Trooper: They put QUEEN BEE in the last Mario game, This'll be simple!

(5 Minutes Later)

58. Trooper: WHAT? I GOT REJECTED?

59. Toad: Good luck!

(New Scene; Mario talking with Boo and Dry Bones in the Main Lodge)

60. Mario: Pst. Boo, Dry Bones. I'm thinking of recruiting one of the Koopalings but only one…

61. Dry Bones: Definantly not Larry, the last thing we need is a devious guy like him!

62. Mario: Really? Cause I kinda like that in him…

(Confessional)

64. Boo: I hate talking strategy…No matter what somebody's gonna go home and it sucks to be the one responsible.

(End)

(New Scene; Blooper)

65. Toad: Your challenge s to beat through the fire and the flames on expert mode…

(Blooper starts playing; Iggy walks u with the Chain Chomp, he's cut up and bloody)

66. Iggy: Toad… I… I wo- -Chain chomp bites arm, pause- AHHHHH! –Runs off-

(New scene; Firing Range)

67. Toad: So Boo, all you need to do is shoot those two Goombas and you'll get a block!

68. Boo: -Gulp- Oh okay…

69. Toad: Lemmy, you need to kill that koopa over there with your wand by learning a new spell.

70. Lemmy: But… I HAVE SPELLS!

71. Toad: And how many of them don't involve balls?

72. Lemmy: Uh…

73. Toad: Exactly! As for Steve, you need to shoot this target!

(Daisy mannequin is the target)

74. Steve: WHAT? This wasn't what I signed up for!

75. Toad: Hmm… That's strange… Ah well, good luck!

76. Steve: BUT TOAD! YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THIS!

77. Toad: It would hurt all the Daisy X Steve fans buuuut…. Nothing I can do, Cya!

(New Scene; Main Lodge)

78. Peach: So Toad… If my main obstacle were Bowser… would I need to beat the snot out of him to win my block?

79. Toad: Certainly.

80. Bowser: Oh god no…

(Peach holds up a frying pan)

81. Bowser: -Girly Scream-

(New Scene; Larry and Petey)

82. Larry: This is so stupid… Wish I had a superstar right now. –Gets electrocuted- OW! What the-

83. Toad: -Over Speaker- You'll be electrocuted at even the slightest sign of cheating.

84. Larry: That blows… Right Petey… Petey?

85. Petey: -Running around grabbing coins- Need 40! I WWANT TO BUY A NEW SKIN FOR MY PLAYER!

(New Scene; Random characters are lined up to be chosen as a new Nintendo character)

86. Nintendo Manager: Hmm… I gotta go with Speedy Bunny…

(Shows Classic Sonic with bunny ears)

87. Trooper: That's LITERALLY SONIC WEARING A PAIR OF BUNNY EARS!

88. Nintendo Manager: And what a fine pair they are…

(New Scene; Short montage of Wendy running from lava, Mario swimming from a group of Cheep Cheeps, Dry Bones Being hit by a bowling ball and falling apart, Iggy Getting chased by a chain chomp, and Morton freaking out as Roy rocks back and forth)

(New Scene; Peach is sitting on top of Bowser with her block. He is unconscious)

89. Bowser: Ow...

90. Toad: That's over, Now Bowser, Ludwig, and Sheldon please follow me.

(New Scene; Rec. Room)

91. Toad: Bowser, your challenge is to design a bridge.

92. Bowser: Huh? I'm a beast at that!

93. Toad: uh no, literally every bridge you've ever made has been destroyed by Mario!

94. Bowser: Touché…

95. Toad: Ludwig, you have a similar problem. You always make a weak spot on your machines. Fix that!

96. Sheldon: What about me?

97. Toad: You don't play video games. Ever… Your challenge is to play this 3DS!

98. Sheldon: GAH! NO! IT BURNS YOUE WEYES OUT OF YOUR SOCKETS AND MELTS YOUR BRAIN!

99. Toad: Where in god's name did you hear that?

100. Sheldon: Overly protective Fathers Monthly!

101. Peach: YOU'RE NOT MY DAD CREEP!

(New Scene; Shows Blooper still playing)

(New Scene; Trooper)

102. Trooper: What do I have to do…?

103. Nintendo Manager: -In the distance- Yes! Queen Bee is set for an unlockable appearance in the next 20 Mario games!

104. Trooper: -Pulls out Shotgun- I'll kill that fatty!

(New Scene; Firing range)

105. Lemmy: New spells… Abra kadaball! –Shoots ball, which bounces back and hits him in the face-

106. Boo: I… I CAN'T

107. Steve: Seriously! This is wrong, I didn't sign up for this!

108. Toad: Then sorry but you guys are gonna lose!

109. Steve: WHATEVER –Throws gun- I've had it with this stupid game! –Walks off-

110. Boo: I-I can't lose… I gotta do this for Dry Bones… I can't let him down… -Aims gun- sorry goomba!

(Gunshot then everything goes black. New Scene; Morton and Roy are crawling out of the room)

111. Morton: T-torture…

112. Roy: Need… Victims!

113. Toad: Good job guys! You both get your blocks!

(Morton tries to eat his block and Roy punches his block obsessively)

114. Toad: I think you're gonna need a LOT of rehab…

115. Roy: Rooooooosebud…

(New Scene; Iggy is being chased by Chain Chomp)

116. Iggy: DON'T EAT ME!

117. Chain Chomp: Bark bark bark!

118. Iggy: AH!

(New Scene; Blooper finishes playing and sets on fire)

(New Scene; Petey and Larry. Petey is purple)

119. Petey: Aww… This new skin is LAME!

120. Larry: I can unlock all of your different outfits?

121. Petey: Ohmahgawsh! HOW?

122. Larry: Uh… Oh crap! –Gets electrocuted-

123. Petey: Hehehe…

(Confessional)

124. Larry: Electricity hurts! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER! I'm getting zapped; everyone's looking at me funny, Dr. Hax is out to get me, TOAD IS OUT TO GET ME! What do I do?

(End)

(Block ahead; Screaming Shy Guys have 5 blocks, Killer Koopas only have 4)

125. Dry Bones: I'm glad you could do it Boo!

126. Boo: Yeah… It was hard…

127. Dry Bones: Well I'm happy that you made it through… Cause now we're in the lead!

128. Mario: Yep good job to both of you!

129. Boo: Have you decided which Koopaling you want to bring to the merge?

130. Mario: Well Larry doesn't seem to have made it yet… While the other two have…

131. Dry Bones: So he's out?

132. Mario: Not necessarily…

(Confessional)

133. Mario: Seeing as Larry is very paranoid… It could be easy to turn him into an honorable follower. Wendy is too stubborn and talking to Morton is like talking to a brick… A very annoying brick…

(End)

134. Yoshi: We've got one less than they do!

135. Steve: Well I'm not doing mine! It's cruel. Plus toad changed mine!

136. Roy: Oh… Hehe Toad you say? Now… I like to be credited when I make someone's life miserable…

137. Steve: What are you talking about?

138. Roy: Oh nothing. Other than the fact that I was the one who changed it!

139. Steve: YOU WHAT? I'm gonna beat you till your pink skin turns PURPLE!

(Head butts Roy who punches him away)

140. Roy: It was SO easy! All I had to do was tell that idiot Toad that you changed yours and wanted ME to tell him for you.

141. Steve: I'll tear out your heart! If you do actually have one of course!

142. Roy: Try it! Two giant arms vs. zero! Might as well give me my prize right now!

143. Steve: YOUR DEAD!

(Both charge at each other)

(New scene; Trooper is covered in blood while standing in Nintendo HQ)

144. Nintendo Manager: Sooo… She's dead?

145. Trooper: Let's just say… She'll never appear again… Ever

146. Nintendo Manger: Meh. We need a new stupid character that we'll use to piss our friends off even more than we already have… You up for the job.

147. Trooper: Hey! Ah what the heck, sure.

148. Toad: Nice! You get your block!

149. Trooper: AND AN APPEARANCE IN A NEW MARIO GAME!

150. Toad: Nope, just the block.

151. Trooper: Huh?

152. Toad: It was all fake, the manager is just Bobei in a costume.

153. Trooper: Darn it!

(New Scene; Rec. Room)

154. Sheldon: -Throws 3DS- I HATE THIS!

155. Toad: Let's see your progress!

156. Bowser: -Holds up design-

157. Toad: Uh that bridge is already broken…

158. Bowser: FIRE BALLS!

159. Ludwig: How's mine? –Holds up design-

160. Toad: You literally just designed a giant red button.

161. Ludwig: BOLLICKS!

(New Scene; Larry and Petey)

162. Larry: We made it!

163. Petey: Yay! AWESOME-OMAHGAWD! IT'S A DRAGON… Those are worth like a bazillion points…. –Runs off-

164. Larry: Petey, I wouldn't do tha-

(Dragon breathes fire on Petey)

165. Petey: -Flies back- Ahhh… Ow…

(New Scene; Lemmy)

166. Lemmy: All right, I just finished watching all the Harry Potter movies and I am ready!

(Iggy is running from the chain chomp)

167. Lemmy: Stupify!

(Makes Chain chomp grow giant)

168. Lemmy: Aww Man…

(New Scene; Ludwig is using his robot)

169. Ludwig: Augh! There's still a red button!

: I need to help my buddy!

(Holds up design)

171. Ludwig: W… Weegee…? Wait a second… Weegee! It's genius! Fancy job, chap. Haha

172. Bowser: He's… Talking to himself…

173. Sheldon: Must be so hard for him that he's lost his mind, poor boy.

(New scene; Mario is standing next to his bridge with his team)

174. Dry Bones: All we need is Bowser and Sheldon!

175. Mario: Well since Bowser is absent…May as well go over my plan…

176. Boo, Dry Bones, Koopalings, Trooper: WHAT?

(Confessional)

177. Wendy: We're not even in his ALLIANCE! Why would he tell us anything?

(End; New)

178. Boo: I thought Mario wanted to keep things a secret!

(End; New)

179. Larry: WHAT? WHY? WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO?

(End; New)

180. Trooper: Awfully arrogant to give the game plan to the ENEMY!

(End)

181. Mario: Bowser's alliance is assured safety until the merge. I respect my rivals and want to continue battling to the end.

182. Trooper: Hehe… A fight to the finish…

183. Mario: However… I can only assure a single Koopaling safety at the merge.

184. Larry, Morton, and Wendy: WHAT?

185. Larry: Why us? W-What'd we do?

186. Mario: Nothing, that's the point. You guys don't do a whole lot of work!

187. Boo: I say we take Wendy!

188. Wendy, Girls rule!

189. Dry Bones: Wendy or Morton, Larry is kinda shady…

190. Larry: WHAT IS HAPPENING?

191. Trooper: Morton!

192. Morton: Yeah buddy!

193. Mario: So nobody wants Larry…? I think I'll make my choice tomorrow…

194. Larry: -Tearing up- what did I do?

195. Wendy: -Pats Larry's back- it's okay bro… It's okay…

(New Scene; Lemmy and Iggy)

196. Iggy: J-just play dead or somethin'!

197. Lemmy: I got it! Avada Kadavra!

(Shoots and kills chain chomp)

198. Iggy: Hey it worked… Hehe YES!

(New Scene; Sheldon)

199. Sheldon: Video games… Are so… AWESOME!

(Bowser and Ludwig show Toad their designs)

200. Toad: Good job. All 3 of you get your blocks! Now ru back and help your team build your bridges!

201. Ludwig: I'm gonna tell everyone about you Weegee! You're the most helpful guy ever!

202. Luigi: Finally! I get what I've always wanted! Recognition!

(New Scene; Bridges. Steve head butts Roy who falls backwards and collapses their bridge)

203. Peach: STEVE!

204. Toad: Oh dear… You'll all need to redo your obstacles to get your blocks back!

205. Killer Koopas: WHAT?

(Screaming Shy Guys Bridge is finished)

206. Toad: To late, SHY GUYS WIN!

(New Scene; Steve is sitting alone next to a tree)

207. Steve: ugh…

(Roy walks up with his hand bandaged up)

208. Roy: Hey… Sorry about earlier…

209. Steve: Uh. Did I just hear you right, jock breath?

210. Roy: Seriously. I was out of line. My alliance wants to make our first big move. Wanna help us get out Lemmy?

211. Steve: But isn't he with you?

212. Roy: Yeah but he's a waste of a character plus it'll stir up the drama.

213. Steve: Hmm… Interesting…

214. Roy: Yeah, you in?

215. Steve: Well if it'll keep me around for another day. Sure…

216. Roy: All right. Now we're even.

(Confessional)

221. Steve: Well that was totally out of character for Roy. Still, it's good to see he has a less bone-headed side to him. I guess everyone out here really does have a soul…

(End)

(New Scene; Campfire Ceremony)

217. Toad: All right… so-

218. Ludwig: Wait! I need to remind you that "Weegee" Needs to receive a mushroom as well.

219. Toad: Weegee?

220. Ludwig: Our teammate!

221. Toad: Well "Weegee" has never received a mushroom in ANY of your team's elimination ceremonies. Therefore he's eliminated!

222. Luigi: WHAT NO FAIR!

: Interns! Drag him off!

(Shows Interns walking away as if dragging somebody)

224. Ludwig: NOOOO! WEEGEE! YOU'RE MY ONLY FRIEND! NOHOHOHOOOO!

225. Luigi: Still here…

226. Toad: Now time for the real elimination… The first mushroom goes to… Peach… Ludwig… Iggy… Blooper… Two mushrooms left… Any one of you three could go home tonight… The next goes to… Roy… The last mushroom goes to…

(Zooms in and out on Steve and Lemmy's faces)

227. Toad: Sorry… But… The mushroom goes to… St-Lemmy.

228. Roy: -Laughing-

229. Steve: YOU LYING, MORON!

230. Roy: Haha you shoulda seen the look on your face! You honestly thought I would keep a useless piece of trash like you? Haha don't make me laugh!

231. Steve: Grr… You're not even worth the time it would take me to kill you… May as well force you to live with your own ignorance…

(Walks off; Sees Daisy on his boat)

232. Daisy: S-Steve?

233. Steve: You hate me… Don't you?

234. Daisy: I-

235. Steve: DON'T HOLD BACK! I'M A CRUEL HEARTLESS MONSTER WHO DESERVES TO BE TOLD OFF!

236. Daisy: Steve… I could never do that… hehe to my best friend EVER!

(Daisy hugs Steve as he cries happily)


End file.
